


Better Never Than Late

by Spiralleds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Between Seasons/Series, Gen, Post Season 2, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timing is everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Never Than Late

The door's always locked at this hour, but she rattles the handle anyway. Then finding a mostly-not-grungy piece of alley wall, she leans her shoulder against it and waits. In the waiting, memories steal in. Other alleys with their vampires and her duty. Patrols with— She slams shut the thought. That was then.

Think of nothing but the now, she reminds herself. Maybe she can pick up a double. Wondering what Vern will name as the special of the day turns into a bet against herself where the loser eats ramen noodles for a week.

Rapid footfalls and jangling keys draw her attention, familiar enough that she casually straightens instead of finding a fighting stance. He greets her with his pre-coffee basso growl. "Anne! No matter how I hustle my ass, you beat me here. What am I going to do with you?"

The corner of her mouth pull toward something that used to turn into a smile. She settles for quirking an eyebrow. "Good morning to you too, Vern."

"I wish I could clone a dozen of you. You're never late," he says as he unbolts the lock and pulls open the door, the hinges protesting at the weight of its thick steel. "What's your secret?"

Buffy had been too late to protect her friends. Too late to save Kendra. Too late to save Angel. Far too late to save herself. All that is left is Anne.

With a shrug of her shoulder, she shuts the door behind her. "It's just my nature."

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "late" in buffy_ficcing on Dreamwidth. Beta by Sunnyd_lite. All errors are mine. Buffy is Joss'.


End file.
